


Killer Rabbits: A look into the pedigree of the Rabbit Hero Miruko

by Wreath_of_Laurels



Series: Midoriya's Cracked Skull and Other Cracked Items [3]
Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Historical Crack, Historical Inaccuracy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreath_of_Laurels/pseuds/Wreath_of_Laurels
Summary: There is a common misunderstanding going around about Japan's fifth-ranked Hero, the Rabbit Hero: Miruko. She is frequently mislabeled as a human with a Rabbit Quirk when she is technically a rabbit with a Human Quirk. Now, one might wonder why such a woman with such a cute and fluffy past is the badass that she is known as.You ought to know. You really, really ought to know.---Or the fic where Miruko is a descendant of the Killer Rabbit fromMonty Python and the Holy Grail.
Series: Midoriya's Cracked Skull and Other Cracked Items [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931455
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77
Collections: fucking superb you funky little dadaist





	Killer Rabbits: A look into the pedigree of the Rabbit Hero Miruko

**Killer Rabbits: A look into the pedigree of Miruko**

* * *

* * *

It has come to my attention that many _My Hero Academia_ fans out there are under the mistaken impression that Miruko, the Number 5 Hero in Japan, is a human with a Mutant-type Quirk. This is in fact not true and I felt the desperate need to correct this vast falsehood.

Miruko is actually an animal with a Quirk. 

A rabbit to be specific. 

If you have any doubts on that matter, please note that her title is ‘ **The Rabbit Hero: Miruko** ’. If you still doubt me, I recommend taking up the subject with her.* 

Specifically a rabbit with a Quirk that makes her look like a human. This means that none of her badassery comes from a Quirk. 

__

_Japan’s Number 5 Hero is action. (_ [ _My Hero Academia Wiki_ ](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Rumi_Usagiyama/Image_Gallery) _.)_

*I also recommend that you check that all your affairs are in order first.

* * *

**The Beginning of a Nightmare**

Now, you may ask yourself how such a sweet fluffy bunny became a badass when her Quirk manifested. To answer this question, I present to you her ancestor: the Legendary Black Beast of Arrrghhh* also known as **The** **Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog**.

Here’s a historical recreation of it battle against King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Warning: If you have a weak stomach or have any small children present, I recommend that you don’t watch it. 

Now that I have finished traumatizing you, this particular recreation has been criticized for _not_ _being bloody enough_ and missing the characteristic entrails that **The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog** was known for wearing as trophies. Many historians claim that King Arthur and his knights did not actually encounter **The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog** as in the story they got off relatively lightly. Meanwhile, the rumour that he and his men killed it with the legendary Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch** was laughed out of academia entirely. Others believe that **The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog** purposely let them go to spread tales and terror. Still, others believe that **The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog** was actually a doe, a female rabbit, and was pregnant; thus, it was more sweet and gentle than normal.***

*Named for the last utterance of anyone who ever saw it.

** Seriously, who believes in the existence of a hand grenade from the Late Classical Period!? Let alone one that could destroy a bloodthirsty beast as **The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog.** _+_

*** This too was laughed out of academia as anyone who has spent more than two hours with a pregnant female would never believe it. Chances are if she's acting that way, it’s a trap, and the female in question should only be approached with great caution.”

+It would have to be from the Late Middle Ages at the earliest.

* * *

**Terror on the High Seas**

As for how **The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog’s** descendants came to Japan, in 1544, a number of the rabbits (at this point in time, known as **The Killer Rabbits of Portsmouth** ) snuck onto the British ship the _[Mary Rose](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Rose#:~:text=The%20construction%20of%20the%20Mary,was%20launched%20in%20July%201511.)_. After familiarizing themselves with the workings of the ship, they bred like well... rabbits until they had a sufficient number of sailors to run a number of ships. 

At the time Britain and the French were fighting for the five zillionth time and the rabbits waited for the opportune moment. Eventually, the two sides met the [Battle of Solent](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Solent) and they attacked, seizing a number of ships from both sides. While officially, the records show that an accident led to the _Mary Rose’s_ sinking _, a_ recently recovered diary from a midshipman of the Lawrence McKee of the [_Great Harry_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Grace_%C3%A0_Dieu) claims that it was a desperate joint effort of the French and English to save their remaining ships from the furry fiends. One way or another, the bulk of the ships that were ‘lost’ in the battle were actually stolen, their crews either enslaved or slaughtered.

_The remains of the_ Mary Rose _. A stark reminder of why none should underestimate the descendants of_ **_The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog. (_**[ _Wikipedia.com_ ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/af/MaryRose-ship_hall.jpg) _)_

Eventually, the rabbits made their way to the East Sea and the Pacific Ocean around China and Japan. In fact, their [periods](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haijin) of [isolationism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakoku) in the 16th to 19th centuries were largely caused by the rabbits. Now known as **The Killer Rabbits** **of** **[Tàipíngyán](https://www.google.com/search?q=chinese+name+for+pacific+ocean&rlz=1C1CHBF_enCA814CA814&oq=chinese+n&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j0j69i57j0i433j0i433i457j0i402j0j69i60.2637j0j4&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)** , they took to terrorizing the East Sea and the Eastern Pacific Ocean. In 1597, Chinese Admiral and General [ Chen Lin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chen_Lin_\(Ming_dynasty\)) was quoted as saying, “Yes, I defeated the Japanese, but in the end, they were just men. Those bunnies certainly aren't, and I’m sure as Hell not crazy enough to try to tackle them.”

* * *

**A Dark Partnership**

Eventually in 1853, the sovereignty of the island of [ Ōkunoshima](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%8Ckunoshima) was given to the rabbits in exchange for them allowing North Americans and Europeans into the eastern Pacific Ocean. Thus, the isolationism of East Asia slowly ended. It was not until 1925 that they once more interacted with the rest of the world. Working with the Imperial Japanese Army, **The Killer Rabbits of Ōkunoshima** ran a chemical weapon factory where they produced various gases for warfare. To highlight just how horrific their actions were, they frequently tested their wares on unsuspecting human scientists. 

* * *

**The Current Truce**

Thankfully, by the end of World War II, their bloodlust. That being said, the terror and misery that they caused still live on in the public memory. As a precautionary measure, people from all over the world go there to pay tribute to them. All in all, the island that they currently reside in is doing wonderfully from a social perspective. They have little to no crimes and the homeless population is non-existent.

**_The Hopefully No-Longer-Killer Rabbits of Ōkunoshima_ **_demonstrate their ancestors’ traditional method of subduing their prey.* (_[ _DailyMail.com_ ](https://www.dailymail.co.uk/travel/travel_news/article-3170464/Tourists-queue-smothered-Rabbit-Island-let-s-hope-took-change-clothes.html) _)_

It has also a brisk trade with people all across the world exchanging fruits and vegetables in exchange for the rabbits not suddenly discovering that 'Whoops, we might have forgotten to dispose of one, two or three thousand of our old gas weapons ... and what do you know, we found a whole lot of other _deadlier_ weapons here. How did that happen?' or mentioning that 'You know, I think my cousin Paisley the Terrible knows you _and_ your friends _and_ your family. Or was that Chestnut the Torturer or Jim the Foot-tickler? I am not sure. You see rabbit families are so very, VERY large. I'm sure at least one of them has met you - maybe dozens, even hundreds - after all rabbits produce so very fast so we're pretty much _everywhere_.'

_A brave volunteer feeds_ **_The Please-Let-Them-Not-Be Killer Rabbits of Ōkunoshima._ ** _Note that she is smiling as a precautionary measure as it is best to treat the duty of providing tribute as something that one is honoured to do. (_[ _Booking.com_](https://www.booking.com/articles/discover-kunoshima-japan-s-rabbit-island.html) _)_

* Don't panic at the image. This a reenactment.**

** I think.***

*** In the note attached to the photo, the photographer _says_ that he asked but didn't get a reply.+

\+ The woman wouldn't stop screaming long enough for him to answer.++

++ That's just rude.

* * *

**Modern Times**

This leads us to the modern age and our beloved Hero, Rumi Usagiyama, **The Rabbit Hero: Miruko** _._ Leaving her island home, we have been blessed with her strength and that of her ancestors. And this time that strength is on all our sides.

_A brave statement made by Mirko after a horrific injury. (_ [ _Reddit.com_ ](https://www.reddit.com/r/TwoBestFriendsPlay/comments/fbxvmp/okay_so_mirko_is_the_coolest_mha_character_now/) _)_

We should not forget that she is a rabbit, as to do so disregard who she truly is. Thus, we would be disrespecting her and other Quirked animals that loyally serve the world as Heroes and in other capacities. 

We should not forget where she comes from.

She certainly hasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to make a joke about Miruko being a descendant of the Killer Rabbit from Monty Python.
> 
> (Five hours later.)
> 
> Me: What the Hell...?
> 
> \---  
> As always, I love feedback. Questions, comments and constructive criticism are all appreciated. 
> 
> For those who are interested, I've a Tumblr which I use for missing lines, fic snippets, and concepts. If you use the "Ask Me" option, I am happy to answer an questions you have. It's [here](http://wreath-of-laurels.Tumblr.com)


End file.
